


a necessary evil

by chrobins



Series: you taste like paradise [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fic is dedicated to my <a href="http://twitter.com/ushijima_ebooks">bro</a> <3</p><p>a little snippet in my still ongoing vampire au...please bear with me as I slowly churn fics/chapters out for you</p><p>PS: the character death is a no-named OC and while the death is important for the plot, it's no one in haikyuu, so rest assured!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a necessary evil

“Your highness, are you sure?” Shirabu asks, still holding the Shiratorizawa heirloom in his hands. They’re shaking as the blade jostles in gloved hands, the fear evident in his body, in his eyes. Ushijima can see everything in his mate and part of his blood aches to wash the pain away. “Once you kill him, there is no turning back. You have a great following, soldiers and people willing to follow you no matter where you go. But, I still worry. Surely some will come and try and take your life after they discovered what you’ve do—” 

 

“Kenjiro.” Ushijima speaks and suddenly the world is tilted at an axis. He takes the sacred blade and sets it aside.

 

Shirabu knows this voice, knows it well. It’s the same commanding tone that could put thousands of soldiers to their knees. But only Shirabu knows the kindness behind it, the same voice that Shirabu fell in love with when they first bet. The soon-to-be-king closes the distance between them easily and reaches out a hand, one that would be feared by many. But Shirabu closes his eyes in trusting, feels the calloused hand press against his cheek softly, hears the gentle sigh that leaves Ushijima’s lips.

 

“You’re afraid.” He says plainly, like it’s the most fearful thing in the world. Ushijima sighs, and Shirabu can hear the pain in his voice. It sends shivers down his spine. “My father is not the same; he had been blinded by money, by power, by blood. He wishes to see it spilled...he wishes to bathe in the blood of his enemies, of his own countrymen. That is not the type of King who should be controlling our kingdom…”

 

Shirabu doesn’t say anything, because it’s the truth. He’s hurt that Ushijima’s father has turned into a vile monster, but Ushijima doesn’t seem to let it bother him. “My birth will be his undoing. I will take back this kingdom and restore it.” His other hands cups Shirabu’s other cheek and he brings their faces even closer, speaking softly so that no one could hear them. “And then we will find my lost brother and bring him back home where he belongs, and I will publically court you, and mate you, and you will become a King next to me.”

 

Ushijima’s words were meant for Shirabu’s ears only, his kind tone and sweet nature only for those close to him, his soft touch...his soft lips against his own...Shirabu always felt special in Ushijima’s arms. He melted into Ushijima’s warm embrace, accepting the kiss gratefully, not minding that Ushijima’s hands snaked from Shirabu’s shoulders down his sides, his waist, and eventually to the curve of his ass. 

 

“Wakatoshi.” Shirabu speaks, his tone lightened, mood lifted. “You can’t make me forget about everything with a nice kiss and a squeeze on my ass.” He whines, though he didn’t shy away from the touch. “This is serious.” Ushijima frowns, his facial expression twisted to that of a kicked puppy. But Shirabu could see past it...sometimes. “What if your father kills  _ you _ instead? I’m sorry, but I don’t want to serve him. I want  _ you. _ What if you...don’t make it back?”

 

Ushijima frowns again, and Shirabu can tell his future King is fumbling through his thoughts for an answer. “I will return.” He states plainly. He squeezes Shirabu’s butt again for good measure, like he’s trying to reassure himself, trying to show Shirabu that he is real, and that his word is true.  _ “Do you trust me?” _

 

Shirabu is floored by the words, knees weak as he feels somewhat helpless as he feels Ushijima’s lips press against his cheek, against his neck, sucking and kissing before his fangs dip into pale skin to drink, only pushing their bond even further. Ushijima gains strength from drinking the blood of his mate, his everything. He aches to overthrow his father, to rule the kingdom like it was, to bring Tooru back home, to take Shirabu as his mate in front of the entire kingdom...he wants it all. And the only thing in his way is killing his father.

 

There’s a knock at the door, Tendou no doubt. Ushijima wipes his mouth of any lingering blood, but Tendou smells it nonetheless. He tries to keep in a snicker, but it fails. “Wakatoshi, it’s time.” He says, the hint of joking tone in his voice gone. Ushijima watches between Tendou and Shirabu before placing a small kiss atop his mate’s forehead before leaving, looking like the regal King he was sure to become.

 

Shirabu follows his mate, worry in his steps. Ushijima’s knights follow and keep a respectable distance in front of the door leading to the King’s chambers. Ushijima salutes them before slipping between the doors. Shirabu grabs a hold of someone’s arms, the poor Goshiki susceptible to Shirabu’s nails digging into vampire skin. He makes no sound; no one does. They all fear that Ushijima won’t return. He is their King, their one and only. They’ll follow him into the depths of hell if it meant staying by his side.

 

Not more than three minutes later, the door to the King’s chambers open and Ushijima emerges, wiping blood of the Shiratorizawa blade, a splatter on his cheek. His attire is still as impeccable as when he went in and Shirabu feels nothing but utter joy and  _ relief _ in his chest. He loses composure and races forward to greet him, latching himself to Ushijima and rubbing his scent all over him, mostly out of panic. He’s scared that Ushijima would be scarred by killing his own father, so he tries his best to get rid of the former King’s scent, to calm him down with his own.

 

“He didn’t put up a fight.” Ushijima says softly, slipping the blade back into its scabbard and motioning for Tendou to come retrieve it and take it away. Shirabu reaches up to cup his cheeks. “He accepted it so easily…” Though Ushijima doesn’t say it, Shirabu knows what that implied.

 

_ Maybe he wasn’t a monster after all. _

 

Shirabu paps Ushijima’s cheeks with his hands, bringing his focus to Shirabu instead. “If your father were still here, we wouldn’t be able to mate...and we wouldn’t be able to bring Oikawa-san back either. Aren’t those two things you would die for? Would...kill for?”

 

There’s a shift in Ushijima’s attitude and his knights step away to give the mates time alone. Shirabu helps him back to his own chambers, closing the door behind them, keeping them in complete solitude. There’s a hint of weakness in Ushijima’s movements that claws at Shirabu’s heart. “Wakatoshi...it’s okay. It’s over...it’s done. He’s gone…” Shirabu works quickly at Ushijima’s clothes, tossing them into a basket to keep the scent away. He wipes down at any blood he sees, instead replacing the scent of iron for soft oils that he knows Ushijima likes.

 

Shirabu erases everything, the scent, the memory. He strips Ushijima down into almost nothing and pushes him into the bed. He climbs atop him, sealing his movements. He drags his fangs across Ushijima’s sweaty skin, whispering to him over and over that he’s okay. And it does take a while, but when Shirabu feels warm hands pressing against his back, Shirabu knows Ushijima is  _ okay.  _ Ushijima takes a deep breath, inhales Shirabu’s scent, the thoughtful oils rubbed with such care into his skin.

 

“Kenjiro…” Ushijima breathes, his mate’s name as his entire existence, the air he breathes. He presses Shirabu’s body close against his nearly bare one, licking around the spot he had just bitten earlier. “I want to mate you...I want to make you  _ mine. _ ”

 

A small laugh escapes Shirabu’s lips as Ushijima hungrily latches his mouth to every expanse of Shirabu’s skin that he can reach. 

 

_ “Wakatoshi, I am already yours…” _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
